Asal muasal alis Lee
by Heni Hasegawa Shinigami
Summary: Kompetisi dalam memperebutkan alis antara Gaara dan Rock Lee. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan alis tebal tersebut? Tentu saja Rock Lee    . Tetapi Gaara tidak sia-sia dalam mengikuti kompetisi yang gak jelas itu. Dia dapat hadiah...hoho


**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**Kompetisi dalam memperebutkan alis antara Gaara dan Rock Lee. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan alis tebal tersebut? Tentu saja Rock Lee ^_^. Tetapi Gaara tidak sia-sia dalam mengikuti kompetisi yang gak jelas itu. Dia dapat hadiah...hoho**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**humor**

Di desa Konoha, lahirlah seorang bayi mungil. Dia di beri nama Rock Lee. Namun ada sesuatu keganjalan yang di rasakan oleh orang tua Rock Lee. Dia tak memiliki ALISS!. Orang tua nya bingung. Pasalnya kedua orang tua Rock Lee memiliki alis. Walaupun dari pihak ibu tidak tebal, sedangkan ayahnya memiliki alis yang cukup tebal.

Sementara itu, di desa suna, seorang bayi mungil berambut merah dan bermata tajam hasil buah cinta kazekage ke-4 dan istrinya. Dia diberi nama Sabaku Gaara. Dia pun juga tak memiliki alis . Walaupun orang tuanya tidak mempedulikannya.

Setelah beranjak remaja, di desa Konoha mengadakan Ujian chunin. Dan Rock Lee dan Gaara di pertemukan dalam Ujian Chunin part 2. Mereka pun bertarung matia-matian demi meloloskan diri ke ujian chunin selanjutnya. Namun miris nasib Rock Lee, dia kalah dalam melawan Gaara. Akhirnya saat itu dia memberi julukan pada Gaara bahwa dia adalah lawan terbesarnya yang tidak sama-sama tidak mempunyai ALIS.

Dalam Ujian Chunin yang ketiga, Ayah Gaara Kazekage ke-4 di bunuh oleh Orochimaru. Namun Gaara mengetahuinya setelah selesai melakukan Ujian chunin. Di tengah-tengah ujian chunin, Gaara melawan Sasuke, namun karena misinya menghancurkan Konoha dengan bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru, akhirnya dia berubah menjadi monster, SUKAKU.

Insiden ini pun akhirnya berakhir, ketika Orochimaru dan Hokage ke-3 tewas dalam pertempuran. Tangan Orochimaru pun mengalami luka serius ditangannya dan membutuhkan sasuke untuk tubuh barunya. Orochimaru mengutus 4 pengikutnya untuk menangkap Sasuke.

Konoha pun juga mengutus Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Neji. Ketika Tim yang di ketuai Shikamaru akan mengalami kekalahan, Tiba-tiba datanglah Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara.

Temari menolong Shikamaru, Kankurou menolong Kiba, dan Gaara menolong Rock Lee melawan Kimimaru. Ternyata, Kimimaru adalah seorang penjaga Gua Alis tebal. Mereka pun berusaha mati-matian melawan Kimimaru.

"heh...Gaara, pokoknya aku yang akan dapat alis tebal itu !" tantang Rock Lee pada Gaara

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja !"

Mereka pun bersama-sama melawan Kimimaru, akhirnya Kimimaru pun kalah dan mereka ber-2 berebut masuk ke dalam Gua.

JRENG JRENG !

Mata Gaara dan Rocklee pun berbinar. Di dalam Gua terdapat 1 mata, dan 1 pasang alis tebal.

Gaara pun lebih memilih mata dari pada alis, namun tidak dengan Rocklee. Dia tetap setia pada alis tebal. Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat mengambil itu.

" Hey, Gaara. Coba deh lihat penampilan baru ku sekarang. Aku jadi lebih tampan kan ? hahaha"

"Hhah ? Tidak sama sekali. Coba kau lihat aku ? Aku lebih memilih mata ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat."

"Ehh aku mau bercermin dulu, hahaha... Lihat saja, ayah, Ibu. Ini adalah kejutan Luar Biasa ! hahahhaha."

" Kau pikir begitu ? "

" Hey gaara...setidaknya aku bisa lebih hebat dengan itu "

"Sepertinya aku juga bakal lebih hebat dengan ini."

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama denagn banyak bercanda. Ketika sampai di Konoha, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Neji yang sekarat pun tiba-tiba bangun dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey teman-teman... Mereka seperti sepasang orang aneh ya...hahaha!" ejek Naruto

"Mereka benar-benar hebat. Yang satu mata tajam yang satu alis tebal...hahaha ! " timpal Chouji.

" Sudah sudah hentikan...perutku sakit ngeliat orang bego berdua ini...huahahahaha " tambah Shikamaru

" Gaara, Lee, kalian benar-benar mau ganti penampilan begini. Hahahaha...!

Aku gak sanggup lagi...kalian memang sepasang Orang aneh..." Sindir Kiba

" Sebelumnya, makasih untuk Gaara dan Lee. Berkat kalian aku jadi sembuh lagi...Hahahahhahaha ! " neji mengucapkan terimakasih dengan menyindir

Dalam seketika, berita tentang Gaara dan Lee tersebar luas. Ternyata mereka banyak yang menertawakan. Bahkan, Rumah produksi di Konoha menawarkan mereka menjadi bintang pelawak untuk mengisi acara mereka.

-Ending yang Gila-


End file.
